Angel with a Shotgun
by She Came As Nyan
Summary: Their love turned out to be so evil. Everything was so beautiful, but his angelic persona dissapeared with the passing days. She'd forever love him, even with his insanity and his abuse. She always believed in second chances. Mainly MadaraxOC with a quick DeidaraxOc glimpse. Rated for sexual relations and language.
1. Part 1

**Well hello, my darlings. **

**In lou of me slacking with my other stories, I have a little... gift of sorts for you. This is a spin off of Reach, a very far-fetched, alternate universe version of Reach. It's focuses mostly around Madara and Tsuki's relationship.**

** Of course, I know Tobi is Obito, blah blah blah, but I wrote this with the initial premise that he wasn't at the time. So please, for the sake of this story, Madara is alive, and well, and is indeed the Leader of the Akatsuki. (that, for all intents and purposes, is a Japanese Mafia group, in modern day... well there really is not country premise for this so whatever your preference is, go on and choose.)**

**Hikari and Deidara's steamy relationship takes part here as well, only in the second part, however, and then minourly in the third. **

**So, without delaying any further, I give you the four part short story, _Angel With A Shotgun._**

_p.s. I reviewed this a few times as I wrote it for a class (only with different names, naturally) but there may still be some minour gramatical mistakes. _

_**~Mari Minxx**_

* * *

She liked to spend her time playing piano, singing softly to herself or a small audience of one. She liked the feel of the ivory against her fingers, the beautiful sound that each individual key made in the air. The calm, the peace... It was all so perfect, and to be honest, she couldn't ask for anything more fitting; anything more than what she had in those moments. Of course, things _could_ have been better, but who was she to complain. She would leave it alone, and never touch the subject. It was one of those things best locked away.

Her lips often curled into a smile, a serene one, showing off her white teeth, scrunching her cheeks at the corners making her eyes squint, even if it was just slightly. He'd always noted the way she lightly tilted her head to the side, most often the right, and how her shoulders moved up and down in rhythm with her striking of the keys. It was a beautiful picture, always laid out so clearly for him, and he supposed that if he could do it all over again, he would. He'd make sure not to lose the one thing that he actually cared about. His fingers ran over the silky black piano in the empty dance hall, and visions of the black and blonde haired girl's smile flitted into his mind.

She always denied her talent. Always made note of the little flaws in her work that he could never even see, even with his Sharingan. She tried hard to make him understand what exactly it was that made her think so, but she was always at a loss. She was horrible at explaining things. A smile almost dared to touch his lips, but it shied away from the idea when bitter memories took over the sweet ones.

This same piano that brought her peace, tranquillity, and love had brought her pain, anguish and hatred. His eyes narrowed into slits at the glimpse of a dash of red against the white cashmere seat cover. Their first fight. A stupid one at that, but a fight none the less. In fact... It was more one-sided than anything. She never fought back...

He hadn't meant to hurt her the way he did, hadn't meant to strike her so hard, but it was his natural instinct. He had never felt so alone, and never dealt with such a situation. His first reaction. His first mistake.

His hands clenched into fists at the thought. Why was he so stupid? Surely there was a reason. But looking back, there really was no justification. She came home late, after going on a lunch date with one of her girlfriends, Hikari, but it was simply because they had lost track of time. They'd only gone an hour passed what they had originally planned, but she didn't think much of it. The fact that the Taxi cab driver was a n00b and had no idea how to drive in city traffic didn't help much either. But he didn't believe her. The one day that he had been able to stay home, she was gone longer than planned and he panicked. Others had spoken of working as much as he did, only to come home to any empty home, or worse. He didn't want that.

She'd finally arrived, right as he had gotten into the shower to calm his mind from fretting, and like clockwork, she made her way to the instrument that was positioned in the farthest corner of their studio apartment. She had mumbled something about inspiration from a sidewalk painter that she had seen on the walk from the cafe to the art studio where Hikari's boyfriend worked.

He'd heard her begin to play, and immediately, he stopped everything. He had jumped from the shower and thrown on a pair of boxers and lounge pants before darting to the girl. She was so calm...

His fingers curled against the frame of the piano tightly, as he tried to shove back the horrid thoughts. They wouldn't leave. He had to suffer like she did.

"Where the hell have you been?" He saw himself step beside her, he saw her small body tense for a moment before she turned and smiled brightly up at him. He shook his head. _Why won't it go away...?_

"I was with Hikari, Maddy. We visited Deidara and stopped to watch one of those painters that design on the sidewalk with chalk." Now she was straddling the bench, both of her hands pressed flat against the cushion as she leaned forward a bit on them to relay her day. She knew that he wouldn't really listen, and it'd be saved in his subconscious, but she didn't care. It was nice to have someone pretend. His eyes shut painfully tight. _Please stop._ "It was so magical! I wish you were there, love." She was smiling again, wider as her arms stretched above her head. She would always feign happiness for him...or maybe she was truly happy with him. She never had the chance to learn the difference.

"Why didn't you call me to tell me you were okay?" His teeth were clenched, and she could tell that something was bothering him. Her brows had furrowed, and she had reached one of her hands up to caress the side of his face comfortingly. His hand caught her wrist before it made it halfway. His grip was so tight. He remembered hearing her whimper in fear...in pain... but he was too blinded by his anger to stop.

"I...I was...so d-distracted...I..." He didn't wait for her response. He had thrown her against the piano's bench before towering over her fallen body. She had held firmly to the corner of the seat, to keep herself sitting up, and had he seen into her eyes, he'd know it was a makeshift barrier between her and the one who claimed he loved her. He moved so he was squatting in front of her. He took her quivering chin between his fingers and squeezed. Tears fell mercilessly from her eyes. She was begging for him to stop. Repeatedly telling him that she was sorry, for something that she shouldn't have apologised for.

He tried to tell himself that it was that very reason he let his hand make contact with the side of her face. The fact that he hated how she apologised when it was clearly his fault.

"Next time, _don't_ get distracted." She was crying heavily. Her tears stung the cut on her cheek, but she ignored it. The pain was nothing compared to what she was about to feel. She tried to comprehend why he was so violent. He'd never hit her before. Never even so much as raised his voice at her without apologising right after and holding her to him.

He opened his eyes again, but her bleeding figure was still there. Her translucent tears falling against fake tiled floors. He thought they stained, but he reminded himself that she wasn't there anymore.

He wished that he had come back to hold her. To say sorry. Maybe then things wouldn't have escalated further. He would never know. Not unless by some miracle she came back to him. He wanted to rest. Wanted to remember nothing but the good times they shared. He just wished it was that simple.

Madara stepped away from the piano, and out into the forever empty room that was to be their dance hall...He recalled how she wanted everyone to live together, like a family. She knew most of them hadn't really had the sort of loving family that she believed everyone ought to have. He had tried to convince her that not everyone deserved kindness, and love, but she had always shaken her head at him, and laughed.

God that laugh...It was always so soft, somewhere between a giggle and an actual laugh, but he never really cared. It was beautiful regardless of what it was.

His footsteps echoed across empty walls, the room laced with a sorrow that he doubted he'd ever be able to live with. If only she knew how sorry he was...How much he wished that he had changed his reactions.

Madara had waltzed his way to his bedroom, passing the large four poster bed, and too his walk-in closet. So far, he hadn't slept in the bed since she left him, and he had the intentions of grabbing some other girl to fill the void in his heart. Even if it was for one night. Anything that would make him forget...

He shuffled through rows of button down shirts in various colours, shelves of straight leg, skinny, and boot cut jeans, all chosen by the object of his previous affections. It was hard to figure out the perfect outfit to impress other woman with, mostly because Tsuki had always been the one to dress him. He settled for a pair of dark boot cut jeans, and a deep maroon polo. The shirt hugged his muscular figure, and from his times at the bar with Tsuki, he knew that it was exactly what the easy girls liked.

In the back of his mind, he reminded himself to drive his Bugati to the club to show off his money, for the girls of course.

It'd taken him some time to get used to the idea of clubbing alone...Maybe he'd bring along a friend...as a wingman. No. It was something he'd rather do alone.

"Maddy..." Her voice followed him all the way into the bathroom, and for a second, he did a double take, staring at his bed where the girl laid, propped up on her arm like some sort of display for him. He remembered how much she hated it when he left her alone in the large bed... How one night in particular he'd lost his sanity and hurt her even more, for no particular reason...Just to prove he was the man.

He watched her raise herself from the bed and walk towards him. His eyes shut painfully again as he tried to push the hallucinations aside. He didn't want to remember any of it. The coolest touch brushed passed his shoulder, and he couldn't keep himself from glancing in her direction. She was wearing her summertime pyjamas, consisting of a pair of short girl boxers, and a tank top that showed off her stomach. Somewhere in the back of his mind the word Aerie came to his thoughts... That's where she got them...

"Maddy, I want to go look at the stars tonight. Can we go to the rooftop please?" Her silvery magenta eyes were glittering with childish fervour. Oh how she loved the stars...

He recalled being in the middle of brushing his teeth, a furious look plastered across his face. He had rejected her request. Told her that it was a foolish idea and that she should just go to bed. He shoved passed her and into the closet where his overnight bag was. An unexpected business trip had him in a bad mood, a violent mood.

"Now honestly isn't the time for your childish games, Tsuki. I'm in no mood. Just go back to bed." His words bit at her heart, but she wasn't about to let him get away with it, not after he had been home for only two days. She leaned her body against the frame of their walk in closet, and watched him pack. That tingling in her body started again, the feeling she got when she was going to be alone.

"But Madara! You've only been home for two days! All I want is one night under the stars with you, please, it's all I ask!" She always pleaded with him, and of course, He would give her what she wanted. Not that time...  
His fist made contact with the wall next to him. Why did it burn so much? All he wanted to do was move on, but no matter what he tried, it wouldn't go away. Sometimes, he wished that it was as easy as 1...2...3...

"Tsuki, you need to grow up and understand that in my business, I can't always be fucking home. I can't always be there to do all the stupid shit you want me to fucking do. In all honesty, I couldn't give two fucks if you wanted to go and watch the stars or not. I'd prefer it if you stayed inside, but do whatever the fuck it is you want. Now please, let me be so I can _leave_." He glared at her, but the sight of her tears did nothing for him, it only fuelled his anger. Those tears that had been caused by him made him hate them all the much more, but he didn't register it as his fault. Not when he was so blinded by his rage. "Will you stop crying already?" He'd finished packing his bag, and whipped around to the girl who was holding her hands together, giving him one of the most pathetic looks she had ever given. Her face was red and puffy, from the heat of her anger turned sadness, and her tears left streaks on her face. He'd never seen her so upset, but it was all he had not to hit her.

"Mad-dara...I...I d-didn't mean to upset you...I'm sorry..." She turned away, biting back the urge to sob. All she had wanted was for him to be happy, and if that meant keeping from crying hysterically in his presence, she would hold it in until he was gone.

Madara stepped towards her, and took her chin roughly into his hands, squeezing a little too tightly. She let a small whimper leave her lips, bringing a small smirk onto his lips. He hadn't realised that his parting kiss, a none to tender one at that, was what killed her that night. He'd never know how she had cut her body in places he would never see unless hidden in the dark, or how she had bawled so shamelessly until her eyes burned, and she was left gasping for air.

He hadn't even whispered he loved her like every other time.

_I'm sorry Tsuki. I wish I could take it all back. _He pushed himself to finish getting ready. He _was_ going to arrive at the club, he _was_ going to find himself a girl, and he _was_ going to get laid. Madara's plans always went well, especially when they were so concrete and to the point.

* * *

_**Please review, and thank you for reading!**_

_**Song: You Bring Me Down- Leona Lewis**_


	2. Part 2

**Ciao, amores mios. Welcome to Part 2. I haven't much to say here, so continue forth.**

**~Mari Minxx**

* * *

"D-Dei...oh _lord_,_Deidara._" Her words came out as barely a breathy moan, her back arched erotically as the man on top of her worked wonders on her lower half. His hands, graced with small mouths, rubbed sensually against her clit, lapping at it with precision. It was to be expected of such artistic palms. His lips turned upwards in a smirk as he leaned forward to press his mouth against her teasingly, his tongue gracing her lips ever so softly.

"God say my name again, yeah. I love it." His eyes were glazed over with familiar lust and the entire room around them was sopping in the familiar heat of passion. It was so right, and she would never deny how much she loved it.

"Deidara," She breathed out, earning an unrestrained groan from her lover, "Deidara, don't make me wait any longer." Her fingers tugged greedily at his long, golden locks, bringing him close so she could hungrily crush her lips against his. God how she loved the taste of him.

Deidara smiled into their kiss, his once occupied hands now traveling up slowly and sensually along her hips and waist. Heated, wet trails were left his grasp's wake, and she enjoyed every second of it. With trained ease, he positioned himself at her entrance, rubbing small circles for a moment, as somewhat of a teaser. She let out a growl. He only smirked wider.

"Tell me what you want, yeah. Beg for it." Her pride wouldn't let her. God be damned if she ever begged for anything, and he was certainly not going to get it out of her.

"Dammit Deidara!"She arched her back up more, pressing her bare chest against his own, a shudder racking his body at the feel of her nipples rubbing on him. He wanted it bad, but he'd tease her first…break her resolve so she would finally say that one word he loved over and over again.

"Say please, Hikari-chan, hm. Make me give it to you." She shut her eyes tightly, willing the thought of saying it away. She wouldn't give in to his greedy needs. Not now, not ever! He'd have to work for what he…

"D-dei!" her thoughts strayed from any cohesive thinking as he pressed the tip of himself into her center, his smirk burning into her skin. His mouth indulged itself in the taste of her skin. Her fingers gripped the skin of his back, a gasp leaving her mouth in one sweet breath. She rolled him over so that he was beneath her, and started kissing him, before moving down to his neck and lower to his chest. He groaned and ran his hands into her hair and pulled her back up to kiss him. Her hands ghosted down his sides to teasing play with his pelvic area, but she quickly moved back to his chest; while his hands groped mercilessly and he arched up to take one of her breasts in his mouth. She cried out, and pulled his hair for another kiss. Of course he would give in. So much for making her beg.

While one of his hands rested on her back the other one rested at her hip, where his fingers dug into the skin. Her hands gripped his shoulders and her hips rolled against his own. Hikari's pants came in heavy breaths and low moans.

"More," She whispered breathlessly. Deidara could only smile.

He chuckled softly against her chest and he licked at her other breast; rolling the two of them over again, slipping his hands between her slim legs. Deidara's fingers explored well known territory. She groaned out his name and he smiled in eagerness. His mouth latched onto her neck and he wrapped his free arm around her waist holding Hikari to him. She panted heavily when she felt the orgasm burst from her body and watched him lick her fluids away from his fingers with half lidded eyes. Deidara ducked down to lick it away from her inner thighs.

Oh did it feel good.

She rolled him over again and so that she was once again on top of him and she felt his hands gripping her, encouraging her to rise up, before lowering her body down onto him. The two of them groaned in pleasure at feeling him inside her. Deidara situated himself so that he was sitting down on her futon, cross legged with Hikari sitting in a more comfortable position on top of him. He gripped her hips and they both started to move together, her head tilted back while he latched onto her neck and sucked on it roughly.

"That's it Hikari, hmm. Keep going." Hikari's nails dug into the skin of his shoulders while he continued to move her hips to a nice pace. "God damn, yeah."

The only sounds that broke the silence of the evening were the sound of panting and low moans, with the occasional name being uttered. Then one of Deidara's hands slipped between her legs and started rubbing her clit to bring her over the edge before him. He gave his signature cocky smirk when she uttered his name in pleasure and her tightening muscles brought him over the edge, causing him to groan.

"Oh lord, _Deidara!" _She screeched out as her orgasm hit her, drawing waves of heat over her body. She arched into him, breathing heavily as he pounded up into her, riding the swells of their passion until they were both satisfied to the fullest.

"Mmm, you're quite the dirty girl, Hikari-chan, hmm. I never got the chance to make you beg, yeah." Deidara seemed to pout for a moment, but Hikari only reached up to lightly tap the side of his face, scoffing a bit.

"Shut up, Dei, and just enjoy this." She pulled herself away from him, only to lie beside him, and wrap her arms around his waist, her head resting softly against his shoulder. He'd muttered something under his breath, but Hikari ignored it. She just wanted to bask in the moment of the after math. A small smile tugged at her lips when Deidara's arms held her to his body, and he kissed her forehead.

"Whatever you say, Koi-chan, yeah." Their breaths evened out together, there heartbeats seeming to beat as one, even if it was only for a few moments. Hikari would never admit it out loud, but she absolutely loved moments like these. She loved the peace it brought her, how much she realized that they loved each other. She would never tire of realizing how lucky she was to have a man who loved her completely and fully with everything he had, a man who would never hurt her, regardless of the circumstances. He had always been so kind...

Albeit...he could be a bit of a cocky, narcissistic douche, it was one of his qualities that she'd over look.

"Hikari-chan?" Deidara lifted his head from the crook of her neck, and leaned up on his elbow, looking down at the white haired girl who simply supplied him with a gentle smile. "I love you, uhn." He whispered, leaning so he could catch her lips in a sweet kiss. For a moment, Hikari's heart soared.

"I love you to, Deidara. Always." She kissed him back just as softly, and made a notion to do it again, however her moment was interrupted by the alarm that was set on her phone.

She groaned, and Deidara let a curse pass from his mouth. It was always at the most...

"Hikari-chan...You told me to make sure that you were getting ready..." A small voice was heard from the doorway, and both Golden-amber and Turquoise eyes shot to its source. Standing with her arms folded in front of her, dressed in a cheetah print, formfitting dress was Hikari's old/new roommate, Tsuki. Deidara hissed at the girl, intent on finishing where he left off, but Hikari wouldn't have it.

Tsuki looked up from her black patent leather stilettos, towards the scene in front of her, and a bright blush rose slowly onto her cheeks as it registered in her brain. Almost immediately she looked away and covered her mouth as she coughed. "I'm sorry! I didn't know that...well...I'll go!" She made quick work of running from the room, safely missing a pillow that was thrown towards her head from the blond male. Hikari glared at him before pulling herself out of the bed.

"No need to be so rude Deidara." She murmured, making her way to her closet. Her lover followed close behind, wrapping his arms around her waist as she scanned the hangers for the dress she was to wear. She'd have to remember to close her door when Deidara was over, so that she could save her own modesty, as well as Tsuki's eyes. A small laugh came from her at the thought of Tsuki washing her eyes and brain out with bleach to get rid of the thoughts.

Hikari glanced over her shoulder at Deidara, tugged on a strand of his hair, and kisses his cheek gently. "Well, you crazy lover, you, go get dressed! We're going to dinner and a club!" Deidara grunted in disapproval, dragging Hikari with him to the bathroom.

"Let's shower first, yeah?" The mischievous look on his face didn't go ignored, but she could only roll her eyes at his antics.

* * *

**Review, sweethearts.**


	3. Part 3

**Part three, for your pleasure my dears. I also realize that I put the song title and artist in the first part, as opposed to here, so I appologize for any confusion there. The song Tsuki is singing is You Bring Me Down by Leona Lewis. Jashin, I love that woman's voice. Well, carry on, my wayward sons.**

**~Mari Minxx**

* * *

Dimmed lights, a smooth setting, complete with satin covered tables, soft cotton napkins, not to fancy, but not too inexpensive china and a microphone for the act chosen out of the crowd. It was one of Tsuki's favourite restaurants, one that she had gone to even with her former lover. She couldn't remember the last time that she was there, but then again she had had her reasons.

Still burning from the thoughts of her taking a break from her boyfriend, Tsuki had tried to avoid every little thing that reminded her of him. Hikari had told her it wasn't healthy, that she wasn't getting out, but Tsuki wouldn't hear it. It just hurt too much.

She had a soft smile on her lips though; one that she highly doubted anyone could take away from her this far in the game. She'd promised herself she was going to push away all nervousness, that she was going to get up on that stage and sing her troubles so far gone, she'd forget she had any. A quick nod to herself reassured her plans, and enforced what little backbone she had into motion. She'd be sure to belt out every note with a confidence she hadn't had in years.

Tsuki glanced towards the table that Hikari and Deidara had seated themselves at smiling a bit at how easily they'd gotten along. She'd often remembered how she and Madara had acted the same way. A sudden pang of anxiety hit her, forcing her to take in a deep breath. She hated those memories. They made her body hot, but not in a sensual way.

She'd get all heated, her vision would blur, her breathing would hitch. All in all, it just wasn't a good thing. Tsuki glided over to Hikari and Deidara's table, her arms placed shyly over her body. It'd always been sort of a nervous tick of hers, crossing her arms over her body that is.

Hikari looked up at her, amber eyes focusing on the nervous look held in her eyes. "Tsuki-chan, you don't have to sing if you don't want too, we just thought that it would..."

"Hikari-chan, I want to do this...I have to." She needed the confidence now more than ever, and she knew if she pushed herself far enough, it would come to her. Hikari nodded understandingly, and reached out to put her hand over Tsuki's.

"Well, regardless Tsu, I'm here with Dei-Dei and we'll be cheering you on the entire time!" Deidara made a grunt like noise to detest, but Hikari elbowed him in the stomach. She hadn't expected him too, but it was the thought that counted.

"Thank you Hika-chan, Dei-kun." A soft smile touched her lips if only for a moment. Sometimes she wondered what the hell was wrong with herself.

* * *

Madara glanced around the restaurant, a quick survey of the area that made it seem as if he was meeting someone. He had a cocky smirk on his lips, but it was the farthest thing from what he felt. In all honesty he didn't understand why he was there, why he had decided to move on from the girl that he so clearly loved, without even trying to win her back. The little voice in the back of his head told him it was okay, but he couldn't help but to feel as though it were wrong. He should have done something to make up for all the pain he had caused her, he should have at least apologized.

His footsteps brought him up to a table near the stage where the band played. There was a nostalgic feeling about this table, but he couldn't place it.

The waitress came, he ordered a bottle of vodka, she smiled at him, he nodded in acknowledgement. She was a cutie, that he knew, maybe a good fuck. He watched her walk and noticed her how she wasn't loose in the way she carried herself. She was uptight, wound like a coil waiting to pop. That was best not messed with.

Madara's red eyes watched the girls that glided passed him, all offering him sweet smiles, soft "accidental" brushes across his arm to get his attention, but he couldn't find one that piqued his interest. Madara loved exotic things, like his precious flower, loved anything different, and rare, and he couldn't see anyone here that wasn't plain. The waitress came back with his bottle, along with a shot glass. He took a quick swig from the bottle before pouring some into the shot glass, swishing it around.

A soft sigh passed his lips, and before he knew it, the entire bottle was gone. He called the waitress over, and she brought him another bottle, this time, he didn't bother with the shot glass. It was more of a novelty anyway. Madara wasn't known to get drunk easily, so after his fourth bottle of Vodka, the waitress had a look of pure shock across her face. She'd dealt with men who'd only drink one bottle and get wasted. In a sense, it turned her on, but she wouldn't know that he wasn't interested...not yet anyway.

He closed his eyes, trying to push back all the guilt that flooded into his head as per the alcohol's effects. Why was he so damn stupid? Madara took another swig from the almost empty bottle. "Damn it all..."

A different tune began to play in the background, and in his mind, he noted that it fit perfectly with his mood. It was almost like some sort of musical...He snickered to himself before the voice hit his ears.

"You let me down, can't fix you now, thought I could count on you to be around, you bring me down, down, down way down." His head snapped up to the stage.

_What the hell is she doing here?_ The bottle in his hands fell to the table, but he didn't notice, and he doubted anyone else did. It'd been a while since anyone had actually preformed a singing act in the restaurant, so it was only natural that regulars were interested who this lovely voiced girl was. A twang of jealousy hit his heart when he noted a few others watching her.

"What is the problem? Are you taking me seriously? Is it a joke to you, or maybe I'm a fool. Why am I trying, to so hard to be the girl that you need? How is this fair to me, when you break through?" Her voice was full of passion, with the feelings that she had pent up inside of her, and Madara felt that. He knew exactly who the song was directed to, knew exactly what it was that she was trying to do. She was trying to forget him. Trying to get everything out so she wouldn't be suffering anymore. His fists clenched tightly in his lap, and he started to feel slightly more tipsy than what he had been.

He'd never taken her seriously, now that he thought of it. She was just so...childish, so young compared to him that he'd never even thought of anything she said as being remotely serious. He'd criticized her for it too...

"Maddy! Lookit! The clouds look like someone photo shopped them into the sky! Don't you think it'd be weird if someone actually did that?" She'd given him her cute smile, with her dimples showing and all, but he hadn't even looked at her.

"Yeah... I suppose." He'd turned his head away, and she reached her arms to wrap around his body, trying to hug him tightly to her.

"Do you ever think that those clouds could one day be where we live...after we die...I mean... in our kind of business you never know." She'd glanced up at him through her eyelashes but he hadn't even acknowledged her existence. His mind was elsewhere. "Madara?"

"It's not gunna happen anytime soon, Tsuki-chan. Now get your head out of those clouds, and think realistically. When we die, we die. There is no living on clouds; there is no special home in the sky for us." She pouted, but didn't let it be known that his words had hurt her. She tightened her grip around him and kissed his cheek softly.

"Well, I still think we'll end up there someday." She smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say."

Madara clenched his jaw, reaching for the bottle that hadn't, to his luck, completely emptied, and took another long drink from it before listening to her voice again. "No more tears; why did I let you have so much control? I gave my all to you, and you just pushed me away." There was a pause in her singing, causing Madara to look up. Her eyes were locked on his, her breath caught in her throat.

He watched as she quickly looked away, and continued singing with a more feverous tone now. "Why are you here? Oh, don't you see, I'm letting you go? The damage is done, baby. I have nothing to say." Madara's eyes wouldn't leave her body now. He remembered just how much he loved it, just how much he missed the way she fit so perfectly beneath him, so perfectly pressed against him when they slept together on cold winter nights. He missed how childish she was, how so small and breakable she was. He hated himself for ever letting that go. Hated himself for being the total control freak that he was.

_ "Madara, I was wondering...since you're not going to be in town this week, do you think that I could go with Hikari to this place in uptown? There's a zoo...and an art expo, and a few restaurants. Do you mind?" He snapped his head in her direction, away from the bag he was packing and glared at her with deep red eyes. She shrunk back, and shook her head, her arms automatically coming to cross over her body, one hand by her mouth. "Oh...uhm...never mind." _

_ His eyes... He knew how much they terrified her when they were red, but he didn't ever stop using them. He stood, walked closer to her, watched as she cowered and turned her head away, preparing to be struck by him. Instead, he grabbed her arm that she moved to cover her face on instinct, and pulled it down, roughly digging his nails into her chin where small cuts had been formed from the last time he had handled her so gruffly. Tilting her head, he leaned in close, and told her to open her eyes. She tried to resist him, tried to keep from looking at him—her fear was his life._

_ "God dammit, look at me." He shoved her down to the ground, and she finally looked at him, leaning over her with a vicious smirk on his lips. "I'd say yes, but I don't trust all those other people that might be there. Especially that bi-sexual girl that tried to get with you last time I left you with Hikari." Tsuki shook beneath him, and nodded, closing her eyes tightly and taking in slow breaths. She was trying not to have an anxiety attack._

_ Madara's hand went down to her throat, softly caressing it as if coaxing her into believing it was okay. She slowly began to open her eyes, and he immediately gripped tighter on it, her breath barely leaving her lips. "Don't ask something that you know I'll refuse, darling, sweetheart." Madara watched as she clawed at his hands, a sensed of power rushing over his body. It felt so good...he only wished he'd recognized sooner it was killing her, mentally._

God, forgive him for hurting that angel before him.

He let his eyes turn back to a charcoal, but he refused to look away. He noted the cheetah print dress that she wore was the same that he had bought for her on her seventeenth birthday, only one year ago, leaving a little bit of hope that she still cared. There was still that part of him that told him she only wore it because she loved the design.

"You let me down; thought I had found someone to catch me when I hit the ground. You bring me down, down, down way down. Down, down; stop bringing me, stop bringing me down, down. Ooh." Her voice faded away with the end of the song, and Madara found it hard to breath. Hard to break his focus from the beautiful woman that was Tsuki Miyoko. The complements and questions from those around him broke him from any thoughts that may have been coursing his mind.

"Who is that?" Madara's eyes turned red again. He eyes the man that questioned who she was, determining that he was no threat.

"She's my girlfriend." He knew they weren't together anymore, but the words had come out of his lips as per habit. If only Tsuki knew how he acted outside of their relationship, how he constantly talked about how amazing she was. She was _his_ girlfriend._ His _flower, _his_ love. He'd never wanted to make her leave, and now he was going to fix it. He'd do anything to get back what he lost regardless of consequences. He'd known it for a while, and now he was finally seeing that he couldn't live without Tsuki. He couldn't breathe, couldn't see. Regardless of all else, she was what truly made him want to love. He needed her to know how sorry he was, how much it tormented him, and how much he wanted to fix things.

Madara watched her walk off stage with a cherry red blush on her face, her hands covering her face in an embarrassed manner, and her chest heaving something awful. What the hell was she thinking? Performing in front of everyone like that? He was surprised she didn't pass out on stage.

With determination, Madara followed her to the table that she sat at, pausing a little bit away when he saw who she was with. Neither Hikari nor Deidara would let him near her if they had a say in it, which he was almost one hundred percent certain they were, but it was worth a shot. He'd go to hell and back an infinite number of times if he had too.

He let himself walk over to their table, his fists clenching and unclenching as visions of this restaurant/club flashed in his mind. So many times he'd hurt her here...taken advantage of her. Madara growled and pushed that aside, finally standing next to the table. Tsuki's startled whimper, and the low growl from Hikari made him speak, but the voice wasn't his. It was small, barely there...broken.

"Tsuki...can...can we talk?" He made sure that the red was gone, that his eyes weren't threatening to her. He wanted it to be known that he wasn't going to hurt her anymore. She was leaning a bit away from him, her metallic pink eyes wide with fright. It didn't make him feel strong; didn't turn him on. It made him feel sick to his stomach knowing that at one point she stared at him like that on a daily basis. What was _wrong_ with him?

Hikari opened her mouth to speak, her eyes narrowed into slits as her hand gripped Deidara's knee under the table. It was all she had to not kill him. "Get out of here, Madara. We don't want you anywhere near Tsuki from now on." Deidara grunted in affirmation, but Tsuki remained silent. Her eyes were focused on him. He felt her muscles loosen a bit, but she was still on guard.

"I just...I need to speak with her alone. And If I don't do it now, I'll just do it on Sunday in the office." He cut his eyes in both Hikari and Deidara's direction, but he refrained from using the Sharingan. _Keep you cool._

"I...Madara..." Tsuki stumbled over her words, shaking her head before mumbling something incoherent under her breath. She stood, shocking everyone at the table.

"Tsu-Tsu, don't feel obligated to talk to him!" Hikari moved to stand as well, but Tsuki just gave her a small smile, that wasn't really her, and placed a hand over Hikari's.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine..." She wasn't sure if she really would be, but it was the idea that counted. Hikari gave her a contemplative look before making a notion to call her if needed. She let Madara take her hand, and lead her to someplace unknown.

They were outside now, with the wind lightly caressing all skin that was bared. He noticed her shiver, and shrugged off the button down shirt he had on. "Are you cold?" She could only nod, as she accepted his shirt with gratitude and continued looking at the ground. It bothered him...after all, he loved her eyes...

He took her shy and fearful nature, how she held her body close to herself. Her arms crossed over her chest and her hands over her mouth as she nibbled subconsciously on the hem of his shirt. Her knees, exposed to be a tad bit red from the cold, were turned on an inward angle, giving her the appearance of a scared school girl. Madara couldn't help but to feel that most of the way she felt was his fault.

The silence between them was thick, and only slightly awkward, Tsuki glanced up, finally able to look him in the eyes. "Why?" Her voice broke, and he could see she was close to tears. "Why did you come back after so long? You know I can't do this...I can't take your pain anymore. Just leave me alone, let me try to be happy." Madara shook his head, and made a motion to reach out and caress her cheek but she took it the wrong way. Almost immediately he withdrew his hand and ran it through his hair. What was he going to do? He wasn't prepared for this...wasn't ready to explain how he missed her and needed her in his life.

"Tsu-Tsu-chan...You know how impossible that is. Shit, I can't be happy. I'm a wreck without you. I've been going literally insane with the guilt that I feel. Everyday it's a new memory of how badly I treated you and it haunts me more than anything else in this world. I hate myself for hurting you. I hate how I was never able to see how much you did for me, how much you cared and tried to make things work. I was oblivious to the pain that I caused you. If only you knew how much I loved you, how much I still love you. I didn't know what to do with myself, and I realize that I fucked things up big time. I don't blame you for leaving me, I'm glad you did, and that you were strong enough to do so, but I don't want you gone. I need you Tsuki. I can't do this thing called life without you. I'm begging you to forgive me." He let out a sigh of relief, but he sucked in another breath that would be held in the tense moments that followed.

She was crying now, tears streaming down her cheeks like they had so many times before. "How do you expect me to forgive you for all the things that you've done to me? You've beaten me both physically and mentally. I have scars in places I shouldn't have scars, I've got bruises upon bruises that _still_ haven't gone away because of how hard you beat me, or where you beat me. My mind is broken into a hundred million pieces that most likely will never mend again. Madara, I don't know if I can. I love you, you know that, I always will, but I can't be with you. I don't want to hurt!" Her words were said between sobs, and choked breaths. She couldn't see straight anymore, but she'd rather not see at all. She felt strong arms embrace her, and she couldn't help but to lean in closer. God how she loved the smell of him. His lips touched the top of her head with a tender kiss, his hands rubbed her back soothingly, and his words were no louder than a whisper.

"Tsuki...baby...all I'm asking for is one last chance. I promise you from the bottom of your heart that I will never hurt you again for as long as I live. I love you too much to risk losing you again. Hell, you don't even have to forgive me all the way...just please...let me love you." Tsuki's sobs died down to controlled gasps of air.

She was crazy for contemplating letting him into her life again. She tried to tell herself to stand up for herself, to push him away, but she couldn't. She couldn't shove away the one person that she loved more than anything. Her teary eyed gaze turned upon him, and he kissed away her salty tears, then pressed his lips softly against hers; the first time he had done so since their first time together.

"Come home with me." She couldn't deny him. Not anymore.

* * *

**You know the deal, darlings. Review please. **


	4. Part 4

**My oh my... This last citrusy part is rather short... So I joined the epilogue at the bottom to lengthen it. Please, don't judge too hard on the cheesy stupid epilogue, my dears. I needed cuteness in my life and well...I needed a little spoiler into a seperate spin off I did. Sue me. **

**~Mari Minxx**

* * *

Tsuki shuddered slightly when she felt his hands undo the zipper on her dress and press her back against the window. He pulled the dress off of her torso and pushed it down past her hips. Grabbing her wrists, Madara pressed her against the wall once more roughly, his mouth ravishing her neck and eliciting a moan from her throat. Tsuki tilted her head to the side and let him have better access. He grabbed her bum and pressed her hips against his own. Madara pulled at her bra, nipping Tsuki's shoulder. Her hands pushed the button down shirt that had been replaced from earlier from his shoulders and he shrugged them, allowing it to drop to the floor. Her hands flew down the expanse of his torso and she found herself staring at the male's muscular chest; she couldn't help the blush that slipped onto her face at seeing his naked chest. She glanced up at him and the blush seemed to get worse. "You act like you've never seen me before, dearest." He moved forward again and captured her lips within his own and started grinding their hips together; smirking at the wetness that was forming on Tsuki's panties.

Madara walked backwards to the bed and fell down, bringing her down with him; his hands gripping her back and rare end. Tsuki straddled his hips and he gripped her bra in his hands tearing it off her body and throwing it off to the side. The lust in his eyes intensified and he grabbed her breasts kneading them and causing Tsuki to arch her back into his hands. With a dark laugh he grabbed her hips and rolled the two of them over and before manoeuvring so that she was resting on the pillows.

He looked down on her, his eyes twinkling with mischief, and love for her. He wanted to tie her down, and make it more interesting, but he was more concerned with her trusting in him, and his ability to make sweet love to her. He smirked again and lowered himself down to take her breast into his mouth. Oh how he would enjoy making her squirm, all night long. She cried out and arched her back, pressing her breast into his mouth. He grinned against the mound of flesh; while his fingernails grazed at her hips and sides.

Madara moved his mouth down her stomach while ripping the panties off her shapely hips and threw them aside. Ducking his head between her legs, Madara gave Tsuki a naughty grin and then slipped his tongue between her folds, his eyes constantly watching her and causing her to cry out his name and her hips to shoot up. His talented tongue snuck into her, and back out again, earning more and more pleasured sounds from the girl beneath him. She put her hand in his hair and pushed him closer begging him for more.

"God Madara please... Please!"

Her cries were definitely turning him on. He continued lapping at her and every now and then, he nipped at her little bud. She cried out again when her first orgasm came and she lay in bed panting while Madara crawled back on top of her, a gentle grin on his face.

"I love it when you scream my name, Tsuki-chan. It turns me on even more."

Her eyes narrowed and she looked like she was about to say something, but didn't. She was much too shy to do so. He was concerned that maybe he had spoken out of turn, but Madara smiled, and leaned in to kiss her again before continuing where he left off. His eyes darted to her exposed breasts, and the heat that had momentarily subsided returned. He lifted her up into his lap, using one of his hands to hold her in place

Madara's mouth, hand, and tongue were doing marvellous things to her chest and she could barely believe that he was doing all of this to her. She knew he was talented, but he had never been so...well, smooth about it. Everything had always been rough, and angry. Granted he still man handled her a bit, she knew her body would not be marred with hand shaped bruises, or exccessive bright red bite marks. She yelped when he dropped her onto the mattress and hovered over her. Then, with a soft warning he crashed into her soft cavern until her hips met his again, causing her body to jerk upwards in shock, and him to swallow the shriek that nearly came from her mouth with his lips. The kiss was passion filled something that Tsuki wasn't expecting.

Without allowing her to adjust to his size after so long of being empty, he started thrusting in and out, his eyes practically rolling into the back of his head at how tight and wet she was. Somewhere in the back of his mind he registered the scent of blood, but soon pushed it far from his mind while he continued to pound into her watching, Tsuki's eyes close and her whimpers of pain turn to loud moans of pleasure. He pulled out of her before she came and flipped her over, slamming back into her and taking her from behind. Tsuki's voice trembled with pleasure and she screamed out in approval, even though she still felt a slight sting in her nether regions.

"Madara! More! God yes!"

He continued to grind into her until she was pushed over the edge, and her inner muscles tightened around him. With a few more thrusts into his lover, Madara let out a prenurtal growl, biting hard into the side of her neck to mark her as he came violently. The only mark he would ever leave on her again. He fell to the side pulling her with him, his arms around her tightly and protectively. She was his forever.

The two lay against each other in silence for several minutes before Madara felt her breathing slow, and he wrapped the sheets around them, tenderly kissing her forehead.

"I love you Tsuki...more than anything."

* * *

"Chiya is being a meanie pants again mommy! Make her stop!" She tilted her head in the direction of the small, five year old boy dressed in a pair of trendy, although loose fitting skinny jeans and a button down plaid shirt. Tsuki couldn't help the small giggle that left her throat.

"And how on earth is quiet little Chiya being a meanie pants, to a boy like you Izuna?" The metallic pink eyed boy threw his arms in the air, and pointed to the girl sitting in the corner with her stuffed bear in the lap of her sundress.

"She won't talk to me! And I wanted to go and play with her! She says that playing ninja is for boys!" A small scoff came from behind Tsuki, making her jump from surprise. Muscular arms wrapped around her waist to reassure her, and when she felt his presence, she relaxed a bit.

"That's not true, Izuna. Your mother was a kunoichi of sorts before she had you. She still is from time to time." Tsuki tilted her head to make a face at Madara but he only chuckled and kissed her lips softly. She hated it when she called her that, but regardless, their son gave her a revered look.

"I was an assassin Maddy-kun, not a "kunoichi of sorts". When you say it like that I feel like you're implying I was a medic or something." She pulled awa from him and walked over to the small girl who curled into herself and looked at her mother with light grey eyes that faded to a soft pink near the inside edges. "You should play with your brother sweetheart, before Uncle Dei, and Auntie Hika come back from picking up your cousins from school." Little Chiya only shook her head, holding her arms out for her mother to pick her up. She was never one for being extroverted, much like her mother.

With Chiya on her hip, Tsuki ran a hand through her blonde and black hair, adjusted her formfitting tank top, and waltzed passed Madara, giving him a small peck on the cheek. "Why don't you boys come in and help me make lunch with Chi-rin. I'm sure Izu-kun wouldn't mind sampling some of the food we make." A genuine smile touched Tsuki's lips, and Madara noted how it touched every part of her eyes...of her being.

She'd never know how much it meant for her to forgive him, for her to give him a second chance that lead to the life they lived now. Although the farthest thing from a white picket fence home, Madara knew that she loved the entirety that was their family. Hikari, Deidara, their three children, and the others of their organization that had built onto the large mansion all had made their presence somewhat permanent in the loves of their children as well as in themselves.

Madara leaned forward to nip at Tsuki's ear before following her into the kitchen with their son Izuna right behind him. "When we're done, I want to sample something ten times more delicious." A hot pink blush tinted Tsuki's cheeks as she slapped his hand that moved to the ever growing bump on her stomach. Seeing her pregnant turned him on, and he'd made it a point to express that every chance he got.

"Dammit Madara, can you keep it in your pants for one day?" She laughed, kissing him with as much passion that was allowed with her children around.

"I'm not sure, but I don't want to find out." Madara's arms wrapped around her stomach, and as he felt a soft kick, his finger began to tingle. He'd felt that urge before and promised himself it wouldn't come back. He'd pushed that need for pain far back into his mind. He took in a shuddering breath, and closed his eyes.

Tsuki felt his muscles tense, and her body froze up just as well. She looked at him with a sort of worry that he had gotten accustomed too. His heartbeat rose a bit before she laid a hand over his and her other on his cheek.

"You've overcome it before Maddy, you can do it again. I trust you." Her soothing words made the aching go away, made the burning in his chest disappear.

God she would never know how much he needed her.

"I love you, Tsuki-chan." He whispered against her ear.

"I love you too, Madara-kun."

Chiya and Izuna both looked up at their parents, matching smiles on their tiny faces.

"I love you Mommy and Daddy!" The said in unison.

Madara and Tsuki both laughed, saying I love you in return. He'd never give this up, no matter how bad he wanted to hurt and cause fear. He didn't want to lose the one good thing he had, all over again.

* * *

**And that, my dears, was the end to the mini-story _Angel With a Shotgun. I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review~_**


End file.
